


Revenge

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Someone hurts Sam.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by tigriswolf: Supernatural, Dean or Sam Winchester + someone who hurt his brother, No matter how fast you run, no matter where you hide. I will catch you.

Dean was seeing one color. Red! He was seething with anger.

First there had been fear on Dean's part. Fear because Sam had been hurt. He'd been taken by a demon and that demon had fucked him up. Dean had been able to get to Sam, rescue him but not before the demon had cut into his flesh. There had been blood loss. A lot of blood on the floor by the time Dean had made it to the abandoned build the demon had been hiding in. There had been broken bones in one of Sam's hands and one of his feet. A way for the demon to hobble Sam, making it extremely difficult for Sam to escape. The demon, one in a female meat suit had also done a number on Sam's mind, bringing up his time in the cage with Lucifer, his addiction to demon blood and his feelings of self loathing.

Dean had gotten him out, to safety and medical attention. Now, Sam hardly left his room in the bunker. He shied away from Dean when they were together. He rarely spoke, only coming out of his room for food and retreating back in when Dean joined him.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, felt him stiffen at the touch. "You're gonna be fine. You'll get through this. We'll get through this together." Dean told him, finding himself on the other end of the encouragement. Offering it to Sam where it was normally Sam who was the optimist.

"I can't . . ." Sam said, shaking his head and limping back to his room.

Dean punched a hole in the wall and vowed to get revenge on the demon who had done this to his brother. The ringing of his phone stopped him from punching another hole. He grabbed it and answered it. “What!” He growled out and then listened to the voice on the phone. “You’re sure? Yeah, thanks.”

He smiled as he ended the call. The smile was cruel and heartless. No matter how fast you run, no matter where you hide. I will catch you, ran through his mind as he left the bunker, a destination in mind.

Now the demon bitch was on the run and Dean was right behind her. It had taken several favors on Dean’s part to get a few questionable people to help him track down the bitch. Now, he was circling the block, accessing the area before he made his move.

It was night before he made his move. He’d watched the building for several hours. He’d nearly jumped out of the car when he’d seen her entering. But he forced himself to hold back, needing to be smart about this. Not to blow the element of surprise. 

Getting out of the nondescript car he’d taken from the bunker he made his way to the building and set about picking the lock so he could slip inside. He crept from room to room, making sure that there would be no interference from any other demons. Satisfied his target was alone, he made his move.

The meat suit looked up, eyes wide open in fear. “Who - who are you. Please don’t hurt me!”

“Really, you’re going to pretend you’re human?” He watched as the demon’s facade slipped.

She snarled at him. “The older Winchester. How’s Sammy? We had such fun together. I miss him. Does he think about me?” She purred to Dean.

“Fuck you!” He spat at her.

“Always so eloquent, aren’t you?”

“I’m going to enjoy fucking you up before I kill you.” Dean advanced on her. He let her try to sidestep him but he was faster. His fist connected with her cheek, sent her sprawling.

She rubbed at her face. “You hit me! You hit a girl!” She screamed at him.

“You’re far from a girl demon shit,” he said as he hit her again. He landed two more blows before she punched him in the kidney, causing him to double over, coughing. “Bitch,” he rasped out.

“You have no idea,” she giggled out before trying to land another blow to his other kidney. He blocked it landing his own punch to her stomach, bringing her to her knees. He started chanting the words to exorcise the demon.

She threw her head back, mouth opened as she screamed. She started to laugh. “Oh you stupid human. I locked myself in the meat suit. Not going anywhere no matter how many times you recite those stupid words,” she said smugly.

“I was hoping you’d done something that stupid,” he said as he drew back the knife that was now in his hand and plunged it into her chest. He heard the guttural scream she gave. “Demon killing knife, bitch,” he said as he pulled the knife from the demon. He stepped back, watched as the life drained from the demon and the body slumped to the floor. He smiled at seeing the corpse at his feet. 

It was over. He’d exacted his revenge and made good on his vow. Now he could go back to the bunker, help Sam recover. He left the building behind in his rear view mirror and for the first time he had hope that he could actually be the one to get Sam through this and they could get back to being brothers.


End file.
